omnipotent_sagefandomcom-20200215-history
Zhou Bao
Zhou Bao is the Main Protagonist of Omnipotent Sage. Introduction Zhou Bao(Junior Leopard), who traveled through time and space, takes what he earns and does only what he needs to do, never undertaking too much responsibility nor being so chivalrous as to do every good deed. His so-called ambitions from his past life to change the world were cast aside. However, when a forbidden bloodline awakens in his body and his eternal eyes begin to shine once again, he discovers that his iron fists give him the power to force others to follow the truth and to reforge justice! This is a cultivation legend about a modern man that was thrust into an amazing martial arts world. Appearance Cultivation Cultivation Techniques Yanfu Inner Strength : Highest Level of Lightness Skill and one of the very best in the entire Jianghu. Silver Moon Sword Technique : There are three killer moves in this Technique. This Silver Moon Sword Technique was the foundation of the Silver Moon Sword Sect. And the mental cultivation method going along with the sword technique was the Bright Moon Deifying Technique. # # Backflow Galaxy Full Moon Galaxy # Star River Set Ablaze Bright Moon Deifying Technique : This Bright Moon Deifying Technique had the similar effect as Taiji Fist in condensing Internal Qi. However, what was different was that Taiji Fist was focused on purifying Internal Qi, condensing was just a side effect. But the Bright Moon Deifying Technique was completely focused on condensing Internal Qi. No matter how overbearing the Internal Qi was, after the circulation of the Bright Moon Deifying Technique, it would become finer, and in the end, it would reach the state of being fine like silk. Thirteen Punches of Desolation : This punching skill set was not a punching skill for strengthening the body, but a set of real martial art skills. It was divided into 13 movements. When executed, it was quaint and displayed simple vicissitudes, not angry nor terrified. Yet it possessed hardness and softness and it was fine and packed. It naturally had its own majestic feeling, an indomitable feeling that transcended the six unities. Nine Dragons Heavenly Fire Technique (Ch-22) : Blaze Technique of the Heavenly Nine Dragon Blood Evil Harden Bone Fist : Three Realms Division (Ch-41) : Movement technique Moon-evil Painted Skin : Blood Demon Forged Bone Punching Skill Flipping Sky Hammer : This Flipping Sky Hammer originally was a martial arts skill in the imperial family's armory of Great Jin. 300 years ago, it was awarded to General Zhou Ang by Emperor Wu. Since then, it was introduced into the army. However, the hammering skill was in reality too unfathomable and it was demanding for cultivators. For 300 years, except General Zhou Ang, no one had succeeded in practicing it. Gradually, no one had bothered to inquire. # Flipping Sky Three Hammers, Earth-flipping Hammer Green Jade Qian Yuan Skill: External Elixir Refining Technique - Level Five (Ch 132) Yin and Yang Heavenly Sword (Ch-15) : Wild Hammering Skill ''(Ch-22) '': 81 movements Wild Hammering Skill was a rare martial art skill that the ancestors of the Wu Family learned from iron-striking and smelting. Even the most basic, they almost contained all the essence of Wild Hammering Skill. In fact, no one would have thought when the Wild Hammering Skill was practiced to the Advance Level, it became the last one style: Skyshatter Hammer. That was the most foundational of the first nine styles. Seven Wonderful Techniques/Wonderful Technique of Seven Treasures : The so-called Wonderful Technique of Seven Treasures are referring to 7 types of mysterious secret skills. Combined together, it was named as the Wonderful Technique of Seven Treasures. # Snake-like Breath Holding Skill : Mental Cultivation Method # Extraordinary Strength Fist/ Heavenly Jade Technique : It's said that this Extraordinary Strength Fist can be easily merged with mental cultivation methods of other punching skills. And then no matter what it is used for, it would bring out a multiplication of its original power. Floating Technique : Poison Cold Shield : 72 Style Earthly Fiends Cudgel Techniques : Nine Heaven Yuan Yang Technique : Skills Fiery Eyes Fiery Eyes are also known as Eternal Eyes. They'll change into a firm, eye-shaped crystal after being moved from a body and won't get damaged in 3,000 years or even in 10,000 years. It's said that people with Fiery Eyes have a strong talent for martial arts. It's also said that these people are no more than ordinary people and that the Fiery Eyes will be stimulated only by their own desire. Once the Fiery Eyes are stimulated, those people will possess strong senses and spiritual minds, and for people who practice martial arts, their ability to control Internal Qi will also be high. They'll also possess some other particular abilities with the improvement of their cultivation. But no one knows what these abilities are as the bloodline died out so long ago. The reason for the extinction of the Fiery Eyes race was that all of the people of the world came together to besiege them. The Prestigious Sects and Schools and Millennium Families in the martial arts world have a tacit agreement that if the bloodline of the Fiery Eyes reappears, they'll join together again to destroy it. There are no people of the Fiery Eyes bloodline left in this world. The preserved Fiery Eyes are so rare and priceless that they can cause great blood-shed. Because Fiery Eyes are the best carriers of practicing External Elixir. The most important effect of External Elixir is to reserve Internal Qi. This means that any Internal Qi that your body can not bear would be stored up and then restocked whenever your body needed it. Fiery Eyes are the best material for making External Elixir. They can not only store plenty of Internal Qi, but the method and conditions for making External Elixir are also very easy. They also have a few possibilities to stimulate the particular abilities of Fiery Eyes. * With such eyes, he could see clearly not only things in front of him but also objects behind him. That was to say, when his eyes turned to be light golden, a 360-degree perspective would be formed. There would definitely be no blind spot in his view. * In addition to this, his vision and insight increased in strength. Now he could see far away objects that were previously vague. The scope of his vision became larger, and so did his sensitivity. * He had an Inner Vision now. As long as he turned his eyes to red, he could observe his inner condition clearly. From blood flowing, skeleton constitution, route of Internal Qi in the tendons and vessels to even his metabolism, nothing could escape from his amazing eyes.(Improved time of use over time as he practised.) * Now he had fine control over his Internal Qi. Weapons Demon Devil Needles: It is a Celestial Device. There are 49 Needles in total. Hammers: Two Sliver Hammers Big Iron Hammer Poison-absorbing Green Bead : Golden Mirror Air Frozen Bead Intents Fist Intent : The fist intent is a kind of powerful and special Qi Power, a materialized Qi Power. # Black Sun Fist Intent (Ch-93) # Black Hole Fist Intent ( Ch-114) # Broken Star Fist Intent Hammer Spirit : Ch 202 Relationships Zhou Hua'er - Sister Wang Tianlei - Brother in Law Elder Xu Yong - Master Little Du - Phantom Silver Wolf (Pet)